One Shot it s Alright, it s Ok
by GabyTwilight
Summary: "Dos Amigas que habían sufrido una decepción amorosa, deciden salir y disfrutar, ¿podrán olvidar todo lo que les ha sucedido?" ... Inspirada en la cancion Itsalright, its ok de Ashley Tisdale


**One Shot – It´s Alright, It´s ok  
**

Este one shot, va dedicado a mi me mejor amiga. Las cosas pasan por algo y siempre hay que superarlas sé lo que sea, está permitido caerse pero levantarse es obligatorio, basta de sufrimientos, los hombres no son necesarios ahora, tenemos muchas aventuras que vivir en diferentes etapas de nuestra vida y esta es una de ellas, Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional, y gracias por estar ahí para mi, al igual que yo lo estoy por ti ;).

**Prólogo  
**  
"Dos Amigas que habían sufrido una decepción amorosa, deciden salir y disfrutar, ¿podrán olvidar todo lo que les ha sucedido?"

Dos Amigas se encontraban en la habitación de una de ellas. Después de tanto sufrir por hombres que no valían la pena Emily y Aby decidieron dejar atrás las penas.

Mientras que Aby recordaba como Su amado Daniel le rompía el corazón de la manera más cruel, todavía recordaba las palabras exactas que él había usado: "Nunca te tomare en cuenta". Esas mismas palabras que se clavaron en su corazón y que jamás podría olvidar.

Por Otro lado Emily, quien salía con un chico 2 años mayor que ella, Max, el cual la había ilusionado y termino siendo una gran decepción.

Después de esos terribles y atormentados recuerdos disidieron ir a un Night Club. Se alistaron

Emily con unas medias las cuales cubrían todas sus piernas, un short diminuto, una camisa llamativa y sus habituales converses, su maquillaje era otro caso, un naranja revelador para sus labios, un poco de rímel, delineador y su Rubio cabello totalmente liso.

Aby con unos perfectos palantalones oscuros pegados a sus largas piernas, una camisa que mostraba su plano abdomen y sus infalibles tacones modernos, su maquillaje era similar al de su amiga, solo que sus finos labios estaban decorados con un Rojo pasión que le daba un toque rebelde, al igual que su cabello, La melena caoba que portaba desordenada por rizos, la hacía ver sexy.

Luego de ver los resultados que habían conseguido. Se marcharon con dirección al Night Club que tenia por nombre "Heart Breaker". Y obvio en sus bolsos iba incluida su cámara fotográfica, para guardar cada detalle de la noche en que olvidarían a dos idiotas.

Llegaron al dichoso club y al entrar todos se quedaron impactados con la belleza de aquellas chicas.

De fondo de escuchaba una canción conocida para ellas: "It´s alright, It's ok", que iba perfecto con la ocasión.

_**"You played me, betrayed me, your love was nothing but a game portrait a role, **_

_**You took control, I. I couldn't help but fall, so deep, but now I see things clear. **_

_**Don´t waist your fiction tears on me, just save them for someone in need, its way to late, I'm closing the door,**_

_**(Jugaste conmigo, me engañaste, tu amor no era nada más que un juego, retrato de un papel, tomaste el control, Yo. Yo no pude ayudar pero caí tan profundo, pero ahora veo las cosas claras. No gastes tus lagrimas ficticias en mi, solo guárdalas para alguien que las necesite, es muy tarde estoy cerrando la puerta)". **_

Miraron por todo el lugar, y en su campo de visión, pudieron divisar a Daniel y a Max, los dos estúpidos que las habían hecho llorar hasta quedarse sin lágrimas.

Justo en lo más profundo del Club se hallaba un Karaoke ellas pidieron la pista y comenzaron la canción que hace algunos minutos se había escuchado en aquel lugar.

_**"You told me, there's no need  
To talk it out, Cause its too late  
To proceed, And slowly  
I took your words No looking back  
I wont regret, no I will find my way  
I'm broken But still I have to say**_

It's Alright, OK I'm so much better without you  
I wont be sorry Alright, Ok  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I wont return  
Our bridge has burnt down  
I'm stronger now Alright , Ok  
I'm so much better without you  
I wont be sorry

You played me, Betrayed me  
Your love was nothing but a game  
Portrait a role, You took control, I  
I couldn't help but fall, So deep  
But now I see things clear  
Don't waist you fiction tears on me  
Just save them for someone in need  
It's Way to late, I'm closing the door"

Al terminar la canción, bajaron del escenario, y se encontraron con las insistentes miradas de, Daniel y Max.

Los ignoraron y se dirigieron al lado opuesto de donde ellos se encontraban. Mientras tomaban asiento y tomaban sus bebidas, Dos chicos desconocidos para ellas, las invitaron a bailar.

Gustosas aceptaron la invitación y se comenzó a escuchar una canción diferente.

Bailaban de una manera que se podría considerar ilegal. Y para Max y Daniel, eso no paso desapercibido, su sangre hervía en sus venas, tanto que llegaba a doler, pero sencillamente ya ellos no podían hacer absolutamente nada las habían perdido, las dejaron sufrir, las engañaron, pero el pasado era eso, un pasado irrecuperable.

Cuando culminó el baile, las chicas y los desconocidos se dirigieron a la barra y pidieron sus bebidas.

Transcurrieron unas cuantas horas donde ellas habían bebido sin parar hasta llegar al estado de ebriedad en el que se encontraban y sin medir sus actos, besaron a los desconocidos de todas las maneras posibles y con la cámara fotográfica que habían llevado, guardaron el recuerdo del momento.

Los chicos que se encontraban con ellas, amablemente las llevaron a la casa de Aby, y luego se despidieron dejándoles sus números de teléfono.

Ellas todavía ebrias se fueron a la cama, y cayeron dormidas al instante. Al día siguiente se despertaron con una resaca insoportable, y Debido a eso tomaron unas pastillas para la migraña.

Después de desayunar, fueron a la habitación de Aby y vieron las fotos de la noche pasada, y casi se mueren -Literalmente- No podían creer lo atrevidas que habían sido, y para aumentar esa creencia, cargaron las fotos a la computadora y las enviaron por E-mail a Max y Daniel.

Era una pequeña travesura, tal vez una venganza de su parte por ellos haberlas hecho sufrir tanto.

Horas más tarde les hicieron una llamada telefónica a Taylor y Robert, así se llamaban sus desconocidos, y los invitaron a comer pizza.

Ellos fueron en sus autos a buscarlas y luego se dirigieron a la pizzería

De casualidad Daniel y Max iban entrando, cuando las vieron sentadas con esos chicos disfrutando. Desearon haber sido ellos, pero no lo era, era tarde, ellas se habían descobrado todo por lo que ellos las hicieron pasar y de nuevo se enamoraban, pero exactamente no de ellos sino de otros.

Aby y Emily junto con Rob y Tay disfrutaron muchos momentos juntos, momentos que ellas jamás creían que vivirían, tuvieron muchas experiencias que la vida les ofreció y ahora se encontraban cada una con su pareja, enfrentando juntos los que el destino les deparaba, porque después de todo, después de tanto sufrir, por fin todo estaba bien.

FIN


End file.
